(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a signal processing method, a signal processor, and a display device including the signal processor. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display device having a pentile structure, and a signal processing method and a signal processor of the display device having the pentile structure.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A pixel of a conventional display device typically includes red, green and blue subpixels. In general, the pixel of the conventional display device has a stripe structure where red, green and blue subpixels are vertically arranged in a unit pixel area.
Alternatively, the pixel may have a pentile structure, where only some of red, green and blue subpixels are provided in the unit pixel area, or some of red, green and blue subpixels are provided only in a predetermined region of the unit pixel area.
Since the number of subpixels per unit pixel or an area of the subpixels per unit pixel is small in the pentile structure, pixel performance per unit area of the pentile structure may be lower than pixel performance per unit area of the stripe structure.